


Правило трёх "п"

by NatBarrett



Series: Особенности семейных взаимоотношений [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Чьё имя выговоришь с первого раза – ту и выбирай, - предложил Тики и, следуя тихому совету Трисии, приложился к бутылке.





	Правило трёх "п"

***********************************************************************************************  
Правило трёх "п"  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7198658  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Повседневность, ДружбаПредупреждения: OOC, ОЖП, Элементы гета  
Размер: Мини, 5 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
\- Чьё имя выговоришь с первого раза – ту и выбирай, - предложил Тики и, следуя тихому совету Трисии, приложился к бутылке.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
вроде как можно считать, что они связаны https://ficbook.net/readfic/6552737 (а можно не считать)

 

\- Послушайте, - сказал Шерил, и это были его первые слова, стоило им ступить за порог родного дома впервые за месяц.

Ласковым движением руки он поправил грязный облезший шарф на шее Вайзли, и тот, чувствуя подвох, сделал шаг назад, едва ли не утыкаясь спиной в живот Тики. От ладони папеньки уйти всё же не смог – та прошлась по спутанным рыжим волосам в неловкой попытке нежно потрепать их. 

Откуда-то с лестницы на них с сочувствием посмотрела дорогая Трисия и поспешила скрыться на втором этаже; в правой руке она аккуратно несла горшок с бегонией, в левой – открытую бутылку вина.

Тики заподозрил что-то неладное.

\- Послушаем, - настороженно сказал Вайзли, с похмелья, видимо, не имеющий возможности просто залезть в голову Шерила и узнать, что же тот задумал. Тики редко видел, чтобы племянничек нервничал, и сейчас был как раз тот редкий случай.  
\- Уилл, дорогой, - начал он, и на лбу названного Уилла залегла глубокая складка. Видимо, пытался вспомнить, кто такой Уилл вообще. – Тебе шестнадцать лет.  
\- Семнадцать, – посчитал своим долгом поправить Тики, взваливший на себя ношу ответственности в виде воспитания Вайзли. Шерил досадливо поморщился, но сразу же поспешил нацепить на лицо улыбку.  
\- Не суть. Тебе семнадцать лет – и ты принадлежишь знатной семье Камелот…  
\- К делу давай, - оборвал его Вайзли и в один момент получил весь холопский респект Тики, что у него был.

Папеньке, правда, говор Вайзли никогда не нравился. Он вздохнул, поправил шарф на шее сына, но уже как-то без особого энтузиазма, и выдал в лоб:

\- Женить тебя хочу.

На лице Вайзли появилось просветление и самодовольство, и в своей голове, Тики готов был поспорить, он уже несколько раз сказал: «Так я и знал!». Самодовольство это, правда, быстро смелось, стоило смыслу слов дойти до ещё пьяных извилин. Тики с какой-то лёгкой формой злорадства наблюдал, как ужас проступает на худом бледном лице племянника, и того отбрасывает к Тики с такой ловкой быстротой, что умница Ли из Ордена с её сапогами позавидовала бы.

\- А Тики? – поинтересовался Вайзли, за что получил тычок между лопаток от Тики, обрадовавшегося уже, что его оставят в покое.  
\- А что Тики? И его женить хочу, - удивился Шерил. – Одно другому не мешает.

С лестницы спускалась милая Трисия. Розовые листья бегонии и порядком опустевшая бутылка вина внушали какую-то непередаваемую тоску.

* * *

\- Чьё имя выговоришь с первого раза – ту и выбирай, - предложил Тики и, следуя тихому совету Трисии, приложился к бутылке.

Вайзли затравленно посмотрел на него, потом на разложенные перед ним листы, исписанные тонким каллиграфичным почерком Шерила, потом опять на него. Тики щедро протянул ему бутылку крюшона, но Вайзли поморщился и вновь уткнулся взглядом в бумаги.

\- Вон там, справа, снизу, чего написано?  
\- Ир... Ирментруда Фицкларенс.  
\- Нахер. А чуть выше? Под Жозефиной?  
\- Мария-Антуанетта-Луиза Монфор л`Амори.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- И где он таких только понабрал…

Наверное, Вайзли до сих пор плохо понимал, что происходит. Тики пришёл к этому выводу, едва увидев, как племянник покорно кивал головой, выслушивая все преимущества замужней жизни и даже сел смотреть список претенденток (на руку и сердце оборванца с районов Ислингтона – Тики бы посмеялся над этим, не будь он в той же ситуации).

\- Найдёшь какую-нибудь Бетти Хант – оставь её мне, - сказал Тики, внимательно вглядываясь в профиль племянника, его прямой длинный нос и нахмуренные брови. Вайзли недовольно скосил на него взгляд.  
\- Какую-нибудь Бетти Хант ты можешь найти и в ближайшем борделе, Джойд, - сказал он устало и откинулся на спинку стула. Тики поставил бутылку на пол, подскочил к столу и взял в руки лист, на котором, на его не совсем трезвый взгляд, было написано боле всего имён.  
\- Есть идейка.

Серебряным столовым ножом он прикрепил лист к стене, безбожно портя несомненно дорогую лепнину, зажал ещё один нож в руке и отошёл подальше. Вайзли следил за его движениями внимательно и цепко, и на губах его, впервые за прошедший час, появилась улыбка.

Серебро разрезало воздух и прилетело прямо в самый низ листа, едва не попав мимо. Тики цыкнул, недовольный собой, и опять упал в кресло, уже с него пытаясь нащупать оставленную бутылку. Вайзли подошёл к листу и прищурился.

\- Где-то между Луизой Блаунт и Луизой Дадли.  
\- Блаунт, - уверенно махнул рукой Тики и залил в себя крюшон.

На том и порешили.

* * *

Тики жил по правилу трёх «п»: покер, питьё и шахты. По-хорошему, его давно следовало бы переименовать в правило дух «п» и одной «ш», но звучало это как-то не солидно.

И сейчас, вернувшись с шахт и хорошенько приложившись к бутылке, Тики уже подумывал взять Вайзли и убежать с ним в ближайший кабак, чтобы там добросовестно проиграть все деньги (честно заработанные на шахтах, между прочим!) в карты, как Вайзли, скрестив руки на груди и строго посмотрев на дядю, выдал:

\- Джойд, я, вообще-то, без пяти минут женатый человек, и не на ком-то, а на леди Луизе Блант.  
\- Блаунт, - осоловело поправил Тики, чувствуя, как желание пойти и покутить куда-то пропало. 

«Мы теряем всё, что было нажито предками», - подумалось ему уныло. Внутренний Ной не менее уныло с ним согласился. 

\- Что я должен делать? – немного взволнованно поинтересовался Вайзли. Тики недовольно посмотрел на его обкромсанные рыжие патлы, дорогой костюм-двойку и бледное веснушчатое лицо – единственное, что выдавало в нём бродягу с потрохами. – Поцеловать руку? Говорить на французском?  
\- На английском, дурень. С техасским акцентом. А целовать надо сразу в щёку. В обе щёки. Вначале – в правую.

Вайзли мрачно посмотрел на него и поправил лацканы пиджака.

\- Красивый, красивый. – Тяжело вздохнул и вновь глянул в непривычно серьёзное лицо племянника. – Всё просто: дама тянет руку – ты её целуешь. Идёшь от неё по левую сторону. На лестнице – позади. Руки в карманы не суй, знаю я, любишь ты это. В разговорах включай своего внутреннего Беркли и забудь всё, чему тебя учили в Ислингтоне. Я верю в тебя, сынок, - хмыкнул он, на последних словах даже на секунду поверив, что наставляет сына в нелёгкое дело. – Да, кстати, для храбрости можешь…  
\- Нет. Не-а. Пить не буду, - фыркнул Вайзли. Тики пожал плечами.

На присланном портрете леди Луиза Блаунт казалась хорошенькой – в жизни же была красивой в самом простом понимании этого слова. Она была сантиметров на шесть выше Вайзли, который выглядел растерянным и то и дело поглядывал на Тики. Тот незаметно показал ему большой палец, сразу же ловя недовольный взгляд Шерила. Леди Блаунт тоже это заметила и поспешила скрыть еле заметную улыбку.

Стоило им отвернуться, Тики схватил племянника за плечо и наклонился к самому уху.

\- Забыл в обе щёки расцеловать.

Вайзли успел ткнуть его острым локтём в живот, прежде чем тот отстранился, и Тики не сдержал улыбки. Перехватил за запястья ладони племянника, потянувшиеся в прорези карманов, и вытянул их по швам.

\- Лучше б даме эту ручку предложил.

Вайзли вздохнул так тяжело и недовольно, что сомнений не оставалось – его эти игры в манерного аристократа уже успели его достать. Тики даже начал подумывать о том, чтобы схватить племянника и отправиться в путешествие по бандитским районам Лондона, но вспомнил, чем это закончилось в последний раз.

Решил повременить и дать Вайзли время произвести на даму впечатление.

 _Знаешь_ , услышал он, стоило Шерилу придвинуться ближе и встать между ними – словно почуял что-то неладное, _советчик из тебя так себе._

Вот уж кто наслаждался ситуацией вовсю – это сам Шерил и чета Блаунт, которые любезничали и ворковали друг с другом, то и дело переходя на французский. Их дылда-дочь как-то понуро опустила плечи и переступала с место на место, без энтузиазма вслушиваясь в болтовню. Тики видел по лицу Вайзли, какой тяжёлый мыслительный процесс происходит у него в голове – пытается найти тему для разговора. Внезапно на его лицо нашло просветление.

\- Я тоже люблю Ирвинга! – сказал он.

«Не так», - подумал Тики и сдержал порыв приложить руку ко лбу.

Но, судя по тому, как так же просветлело скучающее лицо наречённой, её не смутило то, что к ней в голову нагло залезли.

\- «Легенда о Сонной Лощине»! – с энтузиазмом сказала леди Блаунт, но – тихо, косясь на родителей.  
\- Да!  
\- «Рип ван Винкль»!  
\- Да-а!

Луиза Блаунт сделала к нему широкий шаг, практически нарушая личное пространство и забывая о всех аристократических заповедях, данных ей матерью и гувернанткой. В тёмных глазах её загорелся блеск.

\- Мама запрещает мне читать его, говорит, вот ещё, книг янки мне в этом доме не хватало.  
\- Но это…  
\- Абсолютно субъективно.  
\- И невероятно глупо. Дайте угадаю – заставляет читать Скаррона?  
\- И Вольтера, - вздохнула она.  
\- Я читал Вольтера в прошлой жизни, по-моему…

Тики успел подойти к племяннику и ткнул его в бок с такой силой, что тот согнулся, стараясь при этом смотреть всё так же вверх, в глаза невесты, сохраняя достоинство. Невеста его достоинство оценила и, хватая за руку так, как обычно должны кавалеры хватать своих спутниц, увела в сторону.

\- Хотите поговорить о теории перерождении души? – практически шёпотом спросила она. Вайзли закивал головой – почти счастливо.

Тики отвернулся и поймал взгляд выпавшей из разговора Трисии. Та смотрела на Вайзли со счастливой материнской нежностью.

\- Знаешь, это нечестно. Будь у меня такая способность, как у него, я бы тоже так легко очаровывал всех дамочек, - пробормотал Тики недовольно.  
\- Ты и без этого справляешься, - пожала она плечами.

Тики стало как-то тепло на душе.

* * * 

Когда леди Луиза Блаунт уронила вилку, то мать метнула на неё такой рассерженный взгляд, что Тики на мгновение стало жаль девочку. Вайзли, видимо, этот взгляд тоже уловил, и посему, не дожидаясь, пока Луизе принесут чистую вилку, смахнул локтём свою собственную. В знак солидарности, видимо.

«Джентльмен», - подумал Тики со смешком, наблюдая, как на красивом лице невесты расползается широкая улыбка.

Вайзли всегда казался Тики по-особенному живым: когда тот смахивал грязные волосы и открывал взору свои крупные веснушки; когда рассказывал курящему отвлечённому Тики про корабли и Нантакет; когда впервые попробовал кальвадос и пробормотал себе под нос: думал, будет хуже. Но сейчас, сейчас, когда он полез за вилкой под стол, слушая недовольное шипение Шерила, Тики даже забыл, что он Ной.

Когда в столовую ворвалась Беатриса, радостно гавкая и виляя хвостом, на лице Шерила проступил такой ужас, что Тики стало смешно. Вайзли же, стоило начаться этой шумихе, схватил леди Блаунт за руку и зашагал к двери, ведущий в кухню. Недолго думая, Тики последовал за ними.

Стоило им выйти на улицу, пробираясь сквозь прислугу на забитой кухне, Вайзли отпустил руку леди Блаунт и с удовольствием засунул руки в карманы, расслабленно опуская плечи. Тики даже не стал делать ему замечаний.

\- Есть несколько вещей в этой жизни, в которых я разбираюсь, - сказал он, и от Мудрости Ноя, заметил Тики, практически ничего не осталось. – И могу точно сказать, в каком районе Лондона закат красивее всего.

Тики напрягся, стараясь вспомнить.

\- Северный Вулидж?  
\- Верно! – воскликнул Вайзли и повернулся к растерянной Луизе. – Я хотел бы Вам его показать.  
\- И научить правилу трёх «п», - протянул Тики, с удовольствием затягиваясь сигаретой – кажется, впервые за день. Луиза уверенно кивнула и стянула с ушей тяжёлые дорогие серьги.

В моменты, когда она по-мужски седлала лошадь, а Вайзли затягивал подпругу, Тики даже жалел, что не женат.


End file.
